La conspiration
by Marra13
Summary: Tandis que Link massacre des monstres en Hyrule, un plan d'attaque est fomenté contre lui. Personne ne se doute de rien et surtout pas le héros. Survivra t-il à cette embuscade ?


Ils étaient tous là à présent, assis en rond. Une photo du héros se trouvait sur le sol, au centre du cercle. Elle était légèrement déchirée, sans doute à cause de la colère avec laquelle son détenteur l'avait jeté au sol.  
Le silence fut interrompu quand le chef commença la réunion.  
-Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici…  
-Pour parler de la nourriture ?  
Celui qui avait dit ça fut fusillé du regard. Au moins, il avait tenté de parler de l'immonde nourriture qu'il devait manger chaque repas. Il baissa les yeux et s'excusa.  
-Bon… Reprenons. Nous sommes ici pour discuter de cette brute épaisse qu'est le héros !  
Des cris de colère s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée. Le meneur apaisa les mœurs tant bien que mal.  
»Nous devons réagir. Nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire ! S'il le faut, nous nous en prendrons même à ses proches ! Nous devons organiser une contre-attaque !  
Cette fois ce fut des exclamations de joie qui vinrent soutenir le discours du chef. Il sourit d'un air machiavélique et enjoint son public à se calmer un instant. Le silence revint rapidement mais le chef prit son temps et choisit de se lever et de faire un tour de cercle, marchant d'un pas rageur sur la photo du héros en passant. Il voulait faire durer ce petit moment de satisfaction qui précède le bonheur d'exécuter un plan.

Il se plaça ensuite au centre du cercle et toisa son public d'un regard assuré.  
»Mes chers amis, je vous déclare solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises que je ferais tout mon possible pour que ce fichu héros ait ce qu'il mérite ! Qui est avec moi ?!  
-Ouai ! s'écria la foule en cœur.  
-Le héros, eh ben, il m'a donné pleins de coups d'épée ! gémit l'un, totalement hors de propos.  
-Oui moi aussi ! se plaignit un autre.  
-A bas le héros ! hurla-t-on.  
Le chef soupira, ses compatriotes avaient toujours tendance à se plaindre à lier des choses qui n'avaient pas raison d'être : on s'en moquait éperdument qu'un tel ou tel fut tailladé. Bien que lui aussi fut frappé par le héros, il n'en parlait pas tout le temps. Bref, en tout cas, s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on les trouve, le chef devait arriver à les faire taire.  
-MES AMIS. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, croyez-moi, mais je vous en conjure, calmez-vous ! Il ne faut pas que nous soyons découvert !  
Le brouhaha diminua petit à petit jusqu'à ce que le silence s'impose en maître.  
»Bien. Maintenant, établissons notre plan.  
-Si on se regroupe, le héros ne nous attaque pas. dit l'un.  
-Oui, il ne s'attaque qu'au membre isolé. renchérit un autre.

Le chef réfléchit un instant. C'était vrai, ils ne pouvaient pas juste se regrouper et attendre que le héros vienne parmi eux.  
-Dans ce cas, nous devons former un groupe qui se cachera. Et nous nous servirons d'un appât.  
Les autres l'observaient avec des regards inquiets. Personne ne se désignerait comme volontaire. Il allait devoir en choisir un. Le meneur eut un petit sourire machiavélique et se tourna vers l'un d'entre eux.  
»C'est bien toi qui parlais de nourriture tout à l'heure ?  
-J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. marmonna t-il dans sa barbe.  
-Exactement. ricana le chef. C'est toi qui vas être l'appât. Dès qu'il t'aura frappé une fois, nous lui sauterons tous dessus et on le rouera de coup. C'est bien compris ?  
-Oui chef !  
-Alors maintenant, allez dormir. Nous devons être en forme pour demain ! C'est demain que le héros va venir et qu'il tombera dans notre piège !  
L'assemblé se dispersa et le chef sourit, satisfait de son travail. Seul le désigné comme appât ruminait dans son coin. S'il avait su alors ! Il n'aurait pas parlé de la nourriture !

Link venait de pénétrer dans la cour du bâtiment quand il la remarqua. Il sourit et s'approcha doucement. C'était un peu sa façon à lui de les saluer. Maintenant qu'il était tout près, il sortit rapidement son épée et tapa dans sa proie. La poule poussa un caquètement furieux et s'éloigna en sautillant.  
Tandis que le héros riait de son ignoble méfait, il entendit un froissement derrière lui. Il s'arrêta de rire et se retourna brusquement. Il hurla de peur quand il comprit ce qui lui arrivait : une nuée de poules s'était jetée sur lui et le martelait de coup de bec. Voilà qui lui apprendrait à ne pas faire de mal aux poules !


End file.
